Proton X Archer
by Who said the madness is gone
Summary: Well If you've not played HeartGold or SoulSilver, then this may not make sense to you CONTAINS: Language, Yaoi GuyXGuy sex and a few extra OC's but they are only there for plot, they don't even make an apperance in the first chapter. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place after Team Rocket is disbanded in SoulSilver and HeartGold. It's rated 'M' for a reason people, and if you don't like angry guyxguy sex then don't read it. BTW they are adults and this is a oneshot. I'll try not to make it too rapey, but not too fluffy either. (Cause they're guys, which is the whole reason I wrote this…'kay I'm done now.) _

Executive Proton…_Ex-_Executive Proton was angrily storming up to the man that disbanded Team Rocket for a second time.

"What the hell?" He asked pushing, his co-Team Rocket Executive, Archer against the wall. "How could you _do_ that?"

"The kid defeated us…just like last time with Giovanni." He shrugged. "So I did what he would've done." He pushed Proton away and turned away from him.

"You're not Giovanni." Proton growled and lunged at him, tackling him and pinning him to the ground. "Team Rocket was the only thing I had going for me! And most of the grunts are the same way! _How could you?_" He asked angrily shouting. Archer sighed.

"I did what was best." He glared. "Besides why on Earth should I explain myself to you? Get off of me! I have someplace to be."

"No you don't you liar! No one is going to give any of us jobs because we were a part of Team Rocket! You have nowhere at all to be!" Proton stood up. "_I _am going to start Team Rocket back up, and find Giovanni."

Archer scoffed. "If I couldn't do it, what makes you think _you _can?" He brushed the dirt off himself as he stood up.

"You said you had someplace to be, so go. I'm more of a leader than you'll ever be." Proton said turning away. Archer bristled with anger.

"_Excuse me?_ You're not worth being a grunt!" He spat. "How dare you say you'll make a better leader than I?"

"Someone must've liked me…Considering I _was_ an executive." Proton said not turning around and walking down the hallway.

"It was probably Ariana. I mean, you probably got that position, because you were sleeping with her." Archer said, smirking when Proton froze.

"I wouldn't have had time, what with you sexing her up and all." Proton said beginning to walk again. Archer bristled again and walked crisply past Proton and stopped right in front of him, stopping abruptly. Proton nearly ran into him, but stopped so their noses were almost touching.

"I _never _slept with her. _Ever._" He said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh?" Proton asked smirking, "Then why're you denying it so _intensely_."

It wasn't phrased as a question, because they both knew it wasn't one; neither one was attracted to women. They had once been lovers, but after the kid began to infiltrate their Team, and break apart their plans, things had become tense and they had begun to always be at one another's throats, like they were now. So they decided to get some new working partners, and Proton immediately became jealous of Ariana even though he knew there was no reason to be. A fight ensued and neither had talked to each other, until now, and Proton found it oddly ironic they were having a fight again. _I want to beat the shit out of him…_He thought angrily staring at Archer. _And yet at the same time I want him to fuck me. _

"Shit you're not even list—" Archer was cut off as Proton suddenly crashed their lips together fervently. Archer glared at him but instead of pushing him away, he pushed the younger man against the wall, knocking the breath out of him and giving Archer a chance to shove his tongue into Proton's mouth. He pulled back quickly, as Proton snapped his teeth together.

"One day I'll bite it off." He growled ripping open Archer's coat. Archer scoffed.

"You always say that." He said pulling off Proton's belt and shrugging off his coat. They were in the only room with a lock on the door in their H.Q. Proton kicked off his shoes as Archer shoved him over to the desk and chair. Proton shoved everything on the desk onto the ground as Archer shrugged off his coat and took off his shoes as well. Proton felt hands begin to claw lightly down his sides and around to the front, unzipping his pants and reaching in grabbing his half-hard cock. Proton melted into the touch, moaning softly. Just like all the previous times, all his feelings of hatred would melt away as Archer touched his body; trailing kisses down his neck to his chest, sucking on his erect nipples, and gently running his hand up and down the shaft of his hard member. Archer would tug lightly on the foreskin and fully expose the head before rubbing his thumb over the slit, covering it in pre-cum, and Proton would throw his head back panting in pleasure, like he was doing now. Archer always loved and reveled in the noises and reactions he could get out of the younger male. He gently lifted him up and placed him onto the desk; tugging lightly on the waistband of his pants. Proton growled, but moaned when Archer nipped and sucked at his neck.

"You're such a fuckin' tease." Proton growled lowly as Archer rubbed their clothed erections against one another.

"And yet you keep coming back for more." Archer said sucking on Proton's Adam's apple, leaving a dark purple mark.

"Fuck! Don't leave marks where people can see!" Proton nearly yelled, unzipping Archer's pants.

"Would you rather I leave a mark on your thigh…or your chest? Or maybe…" Archer smirked mischievously as he lifted up Proton's shirt and sucked on one of Proton's hardened nubs, turning it a red color before Proton tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him away; pulling his face up to his and kissing him passionately. Their tongues caressed each other and vied for dominance; Archer winning it, just like always, and pulled away allowing a string of saliva to connect them for a brief moment before Proton licked it up. Proton would always be the first one panting, and he rested his forehead against Archer's.

"I want you to fuck me here and now." He whispered huskily, lightly nibbling on Archer's bottom lip. "I don't want preparation either; I want you to fuck me."

"That's what I find intriguing about you Proton." Archer said smirking softly. "You have so many conflicting emotions." Archer removed the offending clothes and threw them onto the floor with the other clothes. "Protons are stable, and you…you're so unstable."Archer murmured roughly. Archer spread Proton's legs and massaged the inside of his thighs before slowly pushing in his long hard length. Proton threw his head back in pleasure while gripping the sides of the desk in pain. He became a long string of obscenities, causing Archer to smirk. "What's wrong? Didn't you want this?" He asked smirking and slowly running his nails across his chest.

"Shut up and fuck me." Proton growled panting, and digging his nails into the desk. Archer rolled his eyes and waited for Proton to adjust. He was always like this, wanting to be fucked, but complaining about it if he couldn't walk the next day. Proton let his head slump against Archer's shoulder. "Go." He whispered a bit more calmly still lightly panting.

"Anything you wish." Archer purred before pulling out until the crown of his cock was still in causing Proton to whine; he tried not to tense up, for he knew what was to come. Archer noticed his hesitation, but smirked and thrust back in hard, hitting his prostate on the first try.

"Shit!" Proton gasped. "Fuck…more!" He grabbed onto Archer's shoulders and dug in his nails, causing small, red, crescent shapes. They knew each and every sensitive spot on one another's bodies. Archer knew that if he grabbed Proton's hair and pulled lightly it would make him elicit the most stunning sounds. Proton would never _ever _let himself admit it, but he was in love with the man who was pleasuring him. Archer was continuously hitting Proton's prostate, worrying about him being satisfied, and of all the people Proton had slept with; Archer was the only one who would make him cum first. Proton nuzzled into Archer's neck, and Archer slowly stopped. This was very out of character for Proton.

"Are you all right?" Archer asked, concern lacing his voice. Proton looked at him putting on a mask of anger.

"What the Hell?" He growled. "I didn't say you could stop. Keep going." Archer blinked but complied thrusting hard and fast hitting Proton's prostate again, he also reached down and grabbed his forgotten cock. Proton moaned as Archer jacked him off while hitting his sweet spot every time. His vision began to go white and he saw stars as he orgasmed, shooting his cum onto both of their chests. Archer loved watching Proton orgasm. His eyes would close and he would throw his head back, breathlessly gasping his name. It was almost enough to make him cum…almost. He slowed to a stop to let Proton catch his breath and refocus his eyes. Archer smirked as Proton refocused and wiped up some of his cum off his chest and brought it up to his lips seductively licking it all off. "Yours is better." Proton purred moving forward slightly and accidentally taking Archer deeper, causing them both to moan.

"Do you want to taste it?" Archer asked alluringly.

"No." Proton whispered nipping at Archer's neck. "I want you to cum _in me_." Archer groaned lowly, loving the sound of Proton's voice, also loving the dirty talk. "I want to _feel_ your cum inside of me." He licked the side of Archer's face. "I want you to _fill _me." With every word he would add emphasis to; he would roll his hips just slightly. Archer couldn't take much more of this torture; soon he would need his own release. "I'm your little slut, use me however you see fit." He murmured huskily, dragging his nails down Archer's chest.

"Oh shit." Archer panted as Proton sucked on his pulse point, causing him to get light-headed. Proton scooted backwards on the desk and pulled Archer up with him. Archer pulled out and Proton took advantage of that, pushing Archer underneath him. Archer opened his mouth to complain, but Proton put a finger to his mouth and smirked playfully. He didn't impale himself right away; instead he slowly stroked his weeping cock, still smirking. He looked down at Archer and yelped as Archer grabbed his cock and began stroking him hard and fast. He arched his back, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as he came a second time; this time on Archer's neck and face. He looked down; chest heaving and saw Archer lick his lips seductively. Proton slowly impaled himself, smirking when Archer immediately grabbed his hips and moaned quietly. Proton rolled his hips taking Archer as deep as he would go; throwing his head back and moaning loudly as his prostate was hit dead-on. He whispered Archer's name breathlessly. Archer sat up and placed Proton under him. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in moaning and nearing his climax almost immediately. Proton wrapped his arms around Archer's neck and his legs around his waist.

The room was filled with the sound of their panting and moaning, along with the sound of skin against skin. Proton arched his back and dug his nails into Archer's back hard enough to make him bleed as he orgasmed for a third time. Archer felt him clench his length as he ejaculated onto their chests and rested his forehead against Proton's shoulder as he came, hard and shuddering slightly. They just stayed there and tried to catch their breath. Archer finally pulled out and proceeded to get dressed. Proton just watched.

"What? Sick of me already?" He asked smirking and slowly climbing off the desk.

"No." Archer said pulling on his shirt and zipping his pants. "I told you I have somewhere to be."

"What are you going home to your wife and kids?" Proton asked sarcastically grabbing his pants and pulling them on.

"Actually," Archer said walking to the door. "Yes."

Proton stopped and looked up at him. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"I have to go home, I told you I had somewhere to be." Archer opened the door and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Proton sat there in shock and realized he now had nothing.

_Cliff-hanger? Should I continue it? I kinda have an idea on what to do if I do continue it, but it's always hard for me to end a story…So I may need help…I'm rambling, but yeah if I should continue it let me know. _


	2. Chapter 2

_So…it's not a oneshot anymore… Archer's wife is 32 I've decided, and he's about…33…? Yeah…well only because his son is 13 and that way he would've been 20 and his wife would've been 19…sorry…I have a bad habit of rambling… -sweatdrop- Oh, and Proton is like 27!…'kay I'm done…Enjoy! XD_

Proton wasn't sure how long he sat in the office, but when he finally left it was dark out and his eyes were red from unknown tears streaming down his face. He walked dejectedly towards his home. _How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I realize it? _He walked into his house and over to his bed, laying down and crying himself to sleep.

Archer put on a smile as he walked into his house and hugged his wife. "Hello honey." He said kissing her cheek. His two kids ran up to him and his youngest reached up towards him. He picked her up and kissed her as well. "Did you behave for mommy today, Christine?" He asked his daughter as she hugged his neck.

"Yeah." She said in her three-year-old voice. He looked over to his wife Bridget, and she nodded.

"Good," He said and turned to his son. "What about you Garret?" His son shrugged and walked into his room closing the door behind him. He sighed and shook his head handing his daughter to his wife. "I'll go talk to him." He said and Bridget nodded. He walked into his son's room and sat next to him on his bed. "What's wrong?" He asked and Garret turned away blushing lightly.

"Dad…I put a microphone on your shirt today…and…" His son trailed off. Archer blinked and sighed.

"What do you want to ask?" He asked quietly, not letting his anger show. His son was smart for a thirteen-year-old.

"…Are you cheating on Mom…with a guy?" He asked finally facing his father.

"No." Archer said, but he immediately felt guilty, he wondered why but didn't dwell on the issue. "It was a onetime thing, and I rather regret it now." He said, but he felt it was a lie. Garret looked relieved.

"I won't tell Mom though…I don't want you to get into trouble." He said and hugged his father around his waist.

"Thanks Garret. I brought you home something from work today." He said and reached into his coat, pulling out a pokéball and handing it to his son. As he moved he could feel the dried cum on his chest and realized he needed a shower. Garret's eyes lit up as he opened it and his father's Houndour was inside of it. Archer shifted uncomfortably but smiled. "I know you always liked my Houndoom, so I thought you could raise your own." He ruffled his son's hair and stood up. "I need a shower; it's been a rather long day." His son looked up at him and there was adoration in his eyes.

"Thanks dad." He said and hugged Archer around the waist. Archer hated it when his family hugged him, but he always smiled and awkwardly hugged back. When his son finally let go, Archer walked out of the room and into his bathroom. He stripped and climbed into the shower, closing his eyes and trying to keep his unwanted guilt from showing.

Across the town in Proton's house, he was trying to stay on two feet, he'd drunk all the alcohol in his house and was now not only intoxicated, but more or less, shitfaced. He blinked as he stumbled into the living room and his eyes landed on the phone. He stood there and then grabbed it before stumbling into his bedroom. He dialed the number that was stuck in his head and listened as it rang.

Archer grabbed the phone as he wrapped a towel around his waist, and wondered who would be calling at this time of the night. It was already 11:00.

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly.

"…Why?" He mentally rolled his eyes when he heard the voice; he was then immediately angry.

"What are you doing calling me at this time?" He hissed.

"…I…I want to talk to you…I want to hear your voice…"

"…" He paused for a second. "You're drunk aren't you?"

"So what if I am? You used me you bastard." Archer always wondered how Proton could still sound sober even when shitfaced drunk. "I don't understand _why_ though…am I _that _worthless?"

_Shit…why do I have to deal with him? _"No, it was just a…mistake…It shouldn't have happened…but it did…"

"Bastard! Do you realize you took my fucking virginity?" He was shouting now and Archer was happy he was in his room and not the living room. He calmly sat on the bed. He could tell Proton was about to lose it. "I know where you live…I could come over there and tell your wife. How do you think she would react to that?" Archer's breath hitched.

"You wouldn't." Archer said quietly, hoping his slight fear wasn't showing.

"Archer, you know me. You know what I'm capable of. You know that if I wanted to badly enough I could just go to your house and tell your wife you've been fucking me for the last oh, I don't know, _three_ _years_?" Proton smirked and hiccupped, he really was shitfaced, but he was always honest and direct and the booze just brought that trait in him out. Archer was silent on the other end.

"…What do you want?" He finally asked in defeat.

"I want you to break up with your wife, like you broke up Team Rocket." Proton said simply. Archer's jaw dropped and he nearly dropped the phone as well. "It's that or I tell her you've been fucking a man ever since your daughter was born…and _that's_ the real reason you weren't there to see the birth of your baby girl."

"You bastard." Archer growled, he hung up the phone and glared at the floor. _What am I going to do? _

_ You don't have a choice Archer. _Proton thought hanging up his phone as well. _Either you leave her, or she'll leave you. _

_-Gaspeth- Oh noes! A cliffhanger…and it turns out he wasn't there to see the birth of his daughter… (I forgot her name already.-sweatdrop/nervous laugh-) Anyways~ I'm working on the next part~_


	3. Chapter 3

_So~ the last chapter (almost typed 'episode' for some reason) was a cliffhanger, which I hate cliffhangers. But…I had writer's block on how to continue it…-nervous laugh- So if this chapter (almost typed 'episode' again XD IDK what's wrong with me) sucks, don't hate me. Oh and this chapter is probably going to mainly focus on Archer._

Archer had a rough night's sleep and when he awoke in the morning he had no idea what he was going to do. Bridget was still asleep next to him and he was holding her close, but his brain began to ask him questions he had kept bottled up for years. _Why is she always the first one to say 'I love you'?_ Archer looked down at his wife and his expression hardened slightly. _And why do you always cringe inwardly when your family hugs you, but if Proton does it you don't care? Why weren't you present when your daughter was born? Admit it, you don't love your family, they're only around because it makes you look normal. _He didn't like that thought, but in his heart he knew it was true, because he didn't feel guilty for thinking it. He sighed and slowly climbed out of bed, trying his best not to disturb his wife. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his suitcase from his closet; then he began to pack. He was throwing most of his clothes into the suitcase, and he didn't hear his bedroom door open. His son stood there and watched.

"Dad? What are you doing?" He asked cautiously. Archer turned to face his son and forced himself to smile.

"Nothing, I'm just packing, go back to bed." He said as he got dressed and then resumed packing. His son swallowed loudly.

"Why're you packing?" He stopped and sighed. "…You're leaving aren't you?" Archer closed his suitcase and looked over at his son.

"Yes." He said finally and he walked towards the door with his suitcase in his hand. "I can't stay here or that man will make our life a living Hell…I'm sorry." He walked out of his room and down the stairs. His son followed him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Please, Dad, don't do this." His son had tears in his eyes, and any other person would've felt sorry, but Archer…all he felt was disgust. He was disgusted that his blood was behaving in such a manner. "What are we going to do without you?"

Archer pulled away from his son. "I'm sure you and your mother will manage without me." He turned quickly and left before he could feel guilty, and as he drove away he didn't once look back.

_So it was extremely short for a chapter, but I think it turned out alright…yes! They drive cars now…I just hope a wild Stantler doesn't run in front his car…Ok enough of my terrible jokes…I envision the town they're in as a pretty big city...I mean it __is__ Goldenrod. I'm sure they have a shady part of town as well, which is where Proton lives. :D …_


	4. Chapter 4

…_YES! They are…oh sorry, watching the Powerpuff Girls as I type this, and it's funny…Anyways~ this chapter may have another lemon…if not this one then definitely the next…because if you're anything like me, you only read fanfics for the lemons~ XD. (Oh and this is the same day as the last chapter. Just in case you need clarification.)_

Proton's head was throbbing when he woke up in the morning. He sat up and saw the phone lying on the bed next to him. He blinked slowly as he remembered the events that had transpired the night before.

"Oh shit!" He sat up…too quickly; he grabbed his head and groaned quietly as his head began to pound savagely. Someone began angrily pounding on the door. He groaned again and tried to stand up; slower this time. He finally managed to and walked as quickly as he could, without causing himself another headache, and squinted his eyes as he opened the door. "…'Lo…?" He asked, though he already knew who was at the door.

"You have some nerve!" Archer yelled pushing roughly past Proton and into his home. Proton squeezed his eyes closed.

"Can you not yell please?" He asked quietly. "…What did I even say anyways? I remember some of it but…" Archer blinked.

"You seriously don't remember?" He asked lowering his voice. He set down his suitcase and walked over to the younger man. Archer smiled slightly as Proton stopped squeezing his eyes closed and ran a hand through his messed up hair. _God he's so cute. _Proton shook his head slightly.

"I remember telling you I missed you…and that you took my virginity, but that's it." He opened an eye somewhat and looked at the suitcase. "I said something stupid didn't I?" Archer didn't say anything. _I've missed him…I don't miss my family at all, and yet I've missed this man. _Proton looked up at Archer, both his eyes now open. "Archer? Are you mad?" Archer shook his head and wrapped an arm around Proton's waist.

"No…in fact you opened my eyes for me." He whispered into the top of Proton's head. Proton nuzzled into Archer's chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly. His demeanor was like that of a young girl, and that enticed Archer to no end. He ran his fingers through Proton's hair trying to fix it, even if only a little bit.

"I don't need anyone else. I only need you." (_A.N: OH GOD IT'S LOVEY-DOVEY!_ _THE HORROR._) He leaned down and kissed Proton tenderly. Proton melted and leaned closer but hissed loudly when his headache returned full force. Archer leaned back a bit, and looked down at him. "I think you need to go back to bed, I'll get you some aspirin." He kissed his lover's forehead and let go of him. Proton didn't nod, for fear of the headache getting worse, but he turned and walked back into his room; stripping his dirty clothes and lying under the covers in his boxers. He snuggled under the covers but cringed when his head began to pound. Archer walked into the room with an aspirin and a glass of water. "Here," He said softly. "Take this and you'll feel better." He knew that wasn't true and the only way Proton would actually get rid of his hangover was to sleep it off. He kissed his partner's forehead again as he took the pills and lay back down against the pillows, closing his eyes and allowing his body to relax, trying to fall asleep. Archer sat next to him and ran his fingers through Proton's hair soothing him to sleep. When his body finally relaxed all the way and his breathing evened out Archer stood up and pulled off his clothes as well; he climbed into the bed next to Proton and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, nuzzling into his neck and hugging him close. "I love you…" He whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

_So…no lemon…and I'm ashamed of myself for making this chapter a little…lovey…:P –shrug- It's 10:00 at night right now and I wanted to finish this chapter before I went to bed…and I didn't want my mom to ask me what I was doing any longer… (Although I did ask her opinion on a few word choices.) And now she's trying to throw Cheez-Its down my shirt. –sigh- I don't know about my family…I'm rambling because I'm tired…I'm going to bed._


End file.
